cz_tekkit_ftbfandomcom-20200214-history
Vývojářská sekce
__TOC__ Toto je vývojářská sekce sloužící autorům Wikipedie, aby se lépe orientovali v rozdělaných článcích. Zároveň může posloužit i ostatním, aby mohli sledovat průběh překladů. Obecné stránky *Autoři *Enchanting - Potřeba přeložit zbytek textu, udělat grafiku *Seznam Bloků *Seznam Itemů *Seznam monster a zvířat *VanillaBiomes - Externí stránka pro Biomy *Vanilla Zbraně *Vanilla Armor - Zkontrolovat korekci *Vanilla Nástroje *Potions - Zkontrolovat korekci *Food Itemy *Slabs - Zkontrolovat korekci //Při editaci se zničí tabulka! *Swords - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY //Nalinkovat do Navboxu? *Dyes - Zkontrolovat korekci //Při editaci se zničí poslední tabulka! Editujte vždy jen části textu *Flowers - Zkontrolovat korekci *Shovel - Zkontrolovat korekci *Hoe - Zkontrolovat korekci *Axe - Zkontrolovat korekci *Pickaxe - Zkontrolovat korekci //Po dokončení zkontrolovat linkovaní v tabulce *Seeds - Zkontrolovat korekci *Grass - Zkontrolovat korekci *Music Disc - Zkontrolovat korekci *Boots - Zkontrolovat korekci *Helms - Zkontrolovat korekci *Leggings - Zkontrolovat korekci *Chestplate - Zkontrolovat korekci *Saplings - Zkontrolovat korekci *Flowers - Zkontrolovat korekci *Shears - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Clay - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Brick - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Paper - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Sugar - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Glowstone Dust - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Blaze Rod - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Ghast Tear - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Egg - Zkontrolovat korekci *Carrot - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Eye of Ender - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Spider Eye - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Nether Star - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector Rail - Zkontrolovat korekci *Activator Rail - Zkontrolovat korekci *Milk - Zkontrolovat korekci //Přidat link v InfoBoxu *Glistering Melon - Zkontrolovat korekci *Golden Carrot - Zkontrolovat korekci *Potato - Zkontrolovat korekci *Poisonous Potato - Zkontrolovat korekci *Baked Potato - Zkontrolovat korekci *Raw Porkchop- Zkontrolovat korekci *Cooked Fish - Zkontrolovat korekci *Raw Fish - Zkontrolovat korekci *Bucket - Zkontrolovat korekci *Redstone Torch - Zkontrolovat korekci *Redstone Wire - Zkontrolovat korekci *Fermented Spider Eye - Zkontrolovat korekci *Minecart with Furnace - Zkontrolovat korekci *Minecart with TNT - Zkontrolovat korekci *Minecart with Hopper - Zkontrolovat korekci *Minecart with Chest - Zkontrolovat korekci *Wheat - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cocoa Beans - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cooked Porkchop - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cooked Chicken - Zkontrolovat korekci *Nether Brick (item) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Raw Chicken - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Cookie - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Cake - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Melon - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Nether Quartz - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Emerald - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Carrot on a Stick - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Mushrooms - Zkontrolovat korekci *Vines - Zkontrolovat korekci *Sugar Cane - Zkontrolovat korekci *Lily Pad - Zkontrolovat korekci KATYY *Cactus - Zkontrolovat korekci *Clock - Zkontrolovat korekci *Book and Quill - Zkontrolovat korekci *Dropper - Zkontrolovat korekci *Pressure Plate Zkontrolovat korekci *Weighted Pressure Plate - Zkontrolovat korekci *Trapped Chest - Zkontrolovat korekci *Written Book - Zkontrolovat korekci *Enchanted Book - Zkontrolovat korekci *Tripwire Hook - Zkontrolovat korekci *Item Frame - Zkontrolovat korekci *Painting - Zkontrolovat korekci *Boat - Zkontrolovat korekci *Redstone Repeater - Zkontrolovat korekci *Redstone Lamp - Zkontrolovat korekci *Nether Wart - Zkontrolovat korekci Blocky *Wooden Planks - Zkontrolovat korekci katyy //Ve final fázi zkontrolovat linkovani na multiblocky *Wood - Zkontrolovat korekci *Bricks - Zkontrolovat korekci *Nether Brick - Zkontrolovat korekci *Stone Brick - Zkontrolovat korekci *Fences - Zkontrolovat korekci *Fire - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cobweb - Zkontrolovat korekci *Snow (cover) - Zkontrolovat korekci Entity *Pig - Zkontrolovat korekci Téměř hotovo/Kontroly linkování *Walls - Nalinkovat "hlavy mobů" (zajímavosti) *Minecart with Chest - Nalinkovat "hlavy mobů" *Torch - Po dokončení vanilly zkontrolovat linky v tabulce *Furnace - Po dokončení vanilly zkontrolovat linky v tabulce *Doors - doplnit link na swich mechanismy podle dalších módů *Iron Ingot Ve final fázi zkontrolovat linkovani *Gold Ingot Ve final fázi zkontrolovat linkovani Potion Všechny itemy z této sekce byli zkontrolovány a opraveny! *Magma Cream *Cauldron *Brewing Stand *Golden Apple *Glass Bottle Všechny itemy z této sekce byli zkontrolovány a opraveny! *Bottle o' Enchanting *Blaze Powder *Sugar *Glowstone Dust *Ghast Tear *Spider Eye *Glistering Melon Všechny itemy z této sekce byli zkontrolovány a opraveny! *Golden Carrot *Fermented Spider Eye *Nether Wart REDIRECTed Pages *Water Bottle ← Edit *Thick Potion ← Edit *Mundane Potion ← Edit *Awkward Potion ← Edit *Wooden Door ← Edit *Iron Door ← Edit *Stone Button ← Edit *Wooden Button ← Edit *Nether Brick Fence ← Edit *Iron Bars ← Edit *Fence Gate ← Edit *Pumpkin Seed ← Edit *Melon Seed ← Edit Poznámky *Vytvořit stránku pro FOOD -> nalinkovat všechno jídlo *Zkontrolovat linky na BRICKY (všechny!). Byli rozděleny. *Zkontrolovat linky na FENCES (Iron Bars, Nether Brick Fence). *Pouze pro Bukka